


Angel Wings

by BlackHunter666



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Escaping 66, Finding Home Again, Gen, Heavenly Help, New Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex's life is in a downward spiral, everything he'd worked so hard is slipping away from him and he's been left with nothing of any great importance to his name. He's seriously considering telling Commander Appo where to stick the demerit he gave Rex when an unexpected flash of light changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Wings

Standing on the upper forecourt of the Coruscant Guard barracks, Rex gazed up at the towering buildings all around him and sighed softly. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe Ahsoka was in one of them, rebuilding her life now that she was free to chase her dreams. There was a small part of Rex that wished he had the courage to follow her but he would never abandon his brothers to whatever was coming their way.

Leaning on the railing and bowing his head, Rex shivered a little as he watched the distant traffic flashing past, his mind a jumbled mix of pain, grief and confusion. He never let anyone else know about his confusion and doubt; he had to stand strong as the senior clone for the 501st. He had to lead by example and keep his men safe.

But that was half the trouble; he'd lost his position at General Skywalker's right hand a few weeks ago when Appo was promoted over his head. Now he'd been reduced to looking after Torrent Company and taking orders from a man that had once been his subordinate. That really stung at Rex's pride, he had tried so hard to be a good officer but somehow Appo had proven to be better and snatched control from him.

Clutching at the railing, Rex choked on his breath and looked up again, trying to will away the lump forming in his throat. Right now, it felt like everything was conspiring against him, trying to drive him to his limits and throw him aside like an empty ration pack. There was only so much that he could take, he honestly doubted he could stand another year in the service before he fell to pieces. He was so tired of being the strong one; his brothers so often forgot that he was only a few months older and just as desperate for support as everyone else.

It was so hard to be the leader, his brothers constantly turning to him for advice and guidance when times were hard or some kindness and support when they were suffering. It wasn't that Rex didn't care for his brother; he loved each and every one of them but sometimes he wished he hadn't made Captain so he could relax and embrace his brothers without concern. He wanted that camaraderie back, he wanted to be able to sink into the arms of a brother when he hurt and not worry about getting into trouble.

Finally giving up on being strong, Rex dropped to his knees on the harsh duracrete and screamed, no longer caring if anyone saw him in a weak moment. He had lost so many friends; too many to even chant Remembrance for anymore. But losing Tup and then Fives, now that had cut so much deeper. Tup had been everyone's favourite, so easy to talk to and always there when someone was hurting. As for Fives, he had been Rex's sounding board whenever he needed someone else to listen.

And right now, Rex desperately needed someone to listen without judgement. He couldn't shake the dark feeling over him, twisting his guts and making it hard to breathe, or really do anything at all. He was relying totally on instincts and training to get him through, his heart wasn't in it anymore. He didn't know what to do and it was tearing him apart. He had no one left to turn to, on one willing to reach out and help him through this. He had to stand alone again and hope for an answer soon.

Gripping the railing as tightly as he could, Rex finally staggered back to his feet and wiped his face, trying to once again look like the presentable, dignified officer that he was known as. He knew it was futile though; his men would see his red-rimmed eyes, dirty pants and know what he'd been up to all alone. Trying to calm his breathing, he looked up at the buildings again and wished Ahsoka a peaceful life before turning and heading inside.

#^#^#^#^#^#

His feelings of helplessness, loneliness and betrayal were so overpowering by the time Rex returned to his quarters. Just his luck, he'd walked too close to where Appo was skulking around and had been caught in his dirty uniform. Appo had jumped on the situation, slapping Rex with his first demerit since he'd joined the 501st. He really should have been expecting it, Appo was out to prove he was superior now and was always looking for another chance to humiliate Rex in front of the men.

Letting the door slide closed behind him, Rex briefly debated locking the door but decided against it. He needed to be available for the men and Appo would use it as an excuse to hit him with another demerit. Rex really wasn't in the mood for a second demerit in one day and knew it was likely he'd lash out if pushed so he left the door unlocked and made sure the lights were on to show he was in his quarters.

Changing into his sleep shorts, Rex took a moment to wash the dirt from his pants, making certain that there would be no reason for Appo to pick on him for his uniform before leaving his pants hanging over the small table near his bed. One last check to be sure his quarters were inspection ready with the exception of his pants; he shut off the lights and climbed into bed. He could only hope tomorrow would be better but somehow he doubted he could be that lucky.

Settling down with his back to the wall, just in case Appo decided to run another midnight drill, Rex started on his Remembrances as he closed his eyes and tried to forget about another bad day. Days like today made him wonder why he even bothered trying anymore. Surely it would be easier to just give up and leave all the pain behind him. The only reason he stayed was for his brothers, they needed him and he needed them.

Startled out of his Remembrances by a bright light in his quarters, Rex reached for the vibroknife he kept tucked beside his mattress and bolted off his bunk into a fighting stance. He might have been distracted by troubling thoughts but he was still a clone and not prone to reacting gently to surprises.  
'Told you he would freak out.' a soft voice remarked, the bright glow starting to dim a little.  
'Is there any way to do this without freaking him out?' another voice replied, the glow continuing to fade out.

Squinting to try and see through the glow, Rex briefly considered grabbing his helmet and using the polarising filters to clear things up a bit. But just as he started moving towards his helmet, the dazzling glow finally faded out almost completely and he was left in silent disbelief at what he was seeing. He had finally lost his mind, there was no other explanation. He had completely lost his mind and now faced an uncertain future.

There was no way he was once again face to face with Tup and Fives, their armour gleaning despite the room being dark and all of the paintwork pristine. But as strange as all of this already was, Rex couldn't take his eyes off the glistening coming from behind his brothers. Lowering the vibroknife and circling around behind them, Rex was now absolutely certain he had lost his mind.

From their shoulders, sparkling with each tiny movement, each man had a huge set of wings tucked to his back. Striped in blue and white, the wings perfectly matched their armour, right down to the little personal details that each man had on his armour.  
'Finished freaking out, Rex?' Tup asked, flaring out one wing so Rex could see the full design on his feathers.  
'What's going on?' Rex asked, not daring to touch the presented wing. 'Am I dead?'  
'No, it is not your time, Rex.' Fives chuckled, turning to Rex with a smile. 'We come with a warning for you alone.'  
'Others will also be warned but only you will know the full story.' Tup nodded, tucking his wing back in and turning to Rex.  
'A warning? What's going on? Are you even supposed to be here?' Rex uttered, moving back to sit on his bunk and stare at his visitors. 'What are you now?'  
'We are angels, Rex. We have been given special permission to come through from the afterlife and bring you this warning. You deserve to know what is coming.' Fives explained, fluttering his wings for a moment. 'The time is here for you to make a choice.'  
'What choice? What is coming?' Rex tried, not really in the mood to play games. 'It has been a long day, I just want to sleep.'

Moving closer, Tup and Fives took a knee in front of Rex; their wings flared out a little so they weren't crushed as the men looked up at Rex with sorrowful eyes.  
'Everything you have worked so hard for is about to come tumbling down around you. We have seen your slide from power and bring word that you will soon fall further. Appo is working on a plan to have you returned to Kamino for termination. Darth Vader agrees with him, you are too soft hearted to survive in the new order.' Fives continued, reaching out to stop Rex from moving away from them. 'In four days, Order 66 will be handed down.'  
'You must make a choice, a choice that will determine your future. If you decide to stay, we cannot be there to protect you from termination. We can only be there to welcome you into the afterlife.' Tup took over; his long hair hanging free and loose for the first time Rex could recall seeing. 'But if you decide to flee from the dangers, we can offer subtle protection until you reach a safe destination far from the reach of the Empire.'  
'I will not abandon our brothers.' Rex insisted, shocked and hurt that these two would even suggest such a thing.  
'We are not asking you to abandon anyone. Others are moving among the loyalest of the 501st, encouraging them to flee before the 501st is destroyed and rebuilt to serve a darker master.' Tup soothed, turning his head as another glow developed behind them.

It took a few moment but finally the glowing mass solidified and Rex's eyes widened in disbelief again as he watched Hardcase come towards him, wings flittering for a moment before he tucked them away.  
'You don't have much choice Rex. Stay and Vader will kill you. Leave and you can be free.' Hardcase nodded, stopping between Fives and Tup. 'Already told Jesse and Kix, they're planning on running far from the reaches of the growing Empire.'  
'But…where will I go? What am I supposed to do if not this?' Rex asked, his usually steady hands starting to shake. 'I don't know what to do.'  
'Saleucami, you have friends there. You need to go, Rex. You deserve better than you'll get from Vader.' Tup replied, reaching out but not quite touching Rex's hand.  
'If you stay, Vader will call the 501st to him and take your life in front of them all. A warning of what will come if anyone displeases him.' Fives continued, also reaching out to Rex. 'Let the 501st remember you as the leader you are, not the corpse you'll become.'  
'Leader I was, more like. Appo has command of the 501st now, I'm nothing anymore.' Rex scoffed, hanging his head sadly. 'Everything I fought so hard for is gone.'  
'Then why stay here? Run and be free, your story will survive as whispers in the barracks. Take only what will you can carry and leave.' Hardcase nodded; his glow brightening as he reached out to Rex. 'Live on, for all of us.'  
'We can walk with you for the first few steps but you must be strong enough to make the journey alone.' Fives coaxed, moving back as Rex slid to his feet again.

Digging around in his footlocker for his only civilian clothes, Rex dressed quickly and pulled out the small civilian backpack Ahsoka had given him as a lifeday gift. Opening it quickly, he rifled through the contents before moving around his sparse quarters and gathering up a few other mementoes from his men. Folding, tucking and reorganising, he managed to squeeze everything he wanted to keep into the bag, including his customised pistols and one very special reminder of the 501st.

Delving into a narrow storage space behind his bunk, Rex pulled out a long jacket that a grateful man had given him after one of his many battles and shouldered into it, smoothing out the heavy leather and making sure it disguised his figure as much as possible.  
'You sure about taking those certain things, Rex?' Tup asked, looking him over quickly.  
'I'm not ready to walk away completely and only a fool goes about unarmed.' Rex shrugged, tugging his jacket closed and making sure his bag was safe.  
'Leave him be, Tup. If that's how he chooses to face the future, let him.' Fives chuckled, the long unheard sound bringing a smile to Rex's face. 'I will stay by your side for as long as I can but there is still more we can do.'  
'I understand Fives.' Rex replied, looking around his quarters one last time. 'Shall we?'  
'I'll see you later Rex. I've got to make sure Kix and Jesse get away safe.' Hardcase grinned, disappearing in a flash of light.  
'Go on Tup, I'll take care of Rex and be back before you know it.' Fives guided, turning to Tup even as he moved to take up position near Rex.  
'Go on, I've got one last special visit I want to make before we leave this area.' Tup replied, smiling softly at Rex before he too disappeared.

#^#^#^#^#^#  
#^#^#^#^#^#

Doing his final checks before heading up to bed, Cut locked the front door and turned to head upstairs before stumbling back and dropping to the floor. Scrambling away from the strange glow in the middle of the room, he fumbled for his belt knife and finally managed to pull it just as the bright glow faded.  
'What the fek?' Cut gasped, staring up at the glowing form hovering at least a foot off the floor.  
'Su cuy'gar vod.' the figure greeted as the glow faded away almost completely.  
'What the fek?' Cut repeated, slowly getting to his feet and holding up his knife in warning.  
'I come in peace, vod. Put your knife down, it will not help you here.'  
'Who are you?' Cut demanded, keeping his knife up just in case.  
'My name is Fives; I am a clone just like you. The only difference is that you are still alive and I am dead.' the figure replied, removing his helmet and revealing that same painfully familiar face. 'I come with a message and a warning.'

Lowering his knife, Cut looked closer at the figure and the colours decorating his armour and wings. He knew that shade of blue, even if he had never served beyond his basic white armour. Sheathing the old knife, he nodded and approached slowly, relieved when Fives lowered so they were eye to eye.  
'I know that paint colour, you're one of Rex's men.' Cut grinned, mind drifting to that night when the commando droids had come to his home.  
'I was. Now I am merely another angel trying to protect my brothers from harm.' Fives nodded, tucking his helmet under his arm. 'That's actually why I came here. Rex has need of a friend outside the GAR.'  
'What's going on? I haven't heard much about the ongoing fighting.' Cut sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'I should have realised I hadn't heard the last of Rex.'  
'Trouble is brewing across the galaxy. In a few days, the Republic will be torn to pieces and in its place will rise the Galactic Empire. Our brothers will be told to initiate 66 and all that we have known will be destroyed. Rex made his choice to flee before this happened and intends to hide out here for as long as you will have him.' Fives explained, tucking his wings in close to his back. 'There may be others that come to you as well, guided by those already marching far away.'  
'You're asking me to risk my family and home…for what exactly? For Rex to hide away until he gets another case of duty bound and tries to leave.' Cut sighed, not at all happy with this idea.  
'Cut, if we had another option we would have taken it but the fact remains Saleucami is a backwater planet, the Empire doesn't care about what happens out here and that makes it safe for our brothers. This is the one of only a handful of planets that the Empire doesn't make a major move against. You will all be safe here.' Fives replied, reaching out to Cut but not quite touching him. 'We only plan to send three or four to you, no more than that.'

Looking around at his humble home, Cut sighed heavily and nodded, knowing that he could never turn away his brothers now that he had reconnected. Before Rex had suddenly turned up, Cut could deny that he was part of something larger and focus on his family and the farm they called home. But now, he paid more attention to the holonews and hoped for word on the fighting. He had learned how to see past the propaganda to the pain his brothers were dealing with and he ached to be doing something to help them.  
'Alright, I'll take them in. But no more than four. This place isn't designed to support so many people.' Cut agreed, moving to poke Fives in the chest but he stopped short. 'How long do I have to prepare for their arrival?'  
'Two will arrive in about a week; Rex shouldn't be far behind them. I'm not sure about number four; his path is still cloudy before my eyes.' Fives replied, wings flaring out again. 'I must go now, there is still much that I can do before the darkness falls across the galaxy.'  
'I will make sure there is space here for my brothers, a week is not long enough to build a home for them but I will make this work.' Cut promised, moving back and watching in wide-eyed wonder as Fives simply faded and disappeared.

#^#^#^#^#^#  
#^#^#^#^#^#  
#^#^#^#^#^#

A month since the angelic clones had made their presence known to Rex and the others; life on the Lawquane homestead was peaceful and relaxed. Jesse and Kix had been first to arrive, gratefully accepting the clothes Cut provided them and bending their backs to any task they were asked to help with. Kix also made a steady living with his medical knowledge, earning his certifications and becoming a travelling doctor. Jesse much preferred to stay at the homestead and help Suu in the kitchen, learning how to cook and care for a household and doing his best to master civilian life.

Rex turned up a few days later, already looking like a civilian with his stubble and long jacket hiding what he really was. Welcomed into the family amid much laughter and warm embraces, he moved into the small room Suu had made in the attic of the house and threw himself into the agrarian lifestyle before him. He took to it with startling ease, settling into the routines and becoming a key part of life around the homestead.

A week after Rex's arrival, the extended family was disturbed from their noon meal by the sound of an old battered speeder approaching the homestead. Taking a chance that no one would recognise him with his longer hair and tanned skin, Rex went to meet the speeder and tried hard not to stare at the man in the passenger seat. Speaking to the driver yielded to answers, he'd been paid his weekly wage to deliver his passenger to the homestead.

So it was that Dogma came to join the family, his mind twisted and damaged by Kaminoan scientists in a quest to find out why he had turned against the Jedi early. Rex had found a datapad in the bottom of the small bag Dogma had been clutching and had been horrified to discover what had happened to the younger man. He was a shadow of his former self, his confidence shattered and his mind damaged forever.

It didn't matter to anyone else though, they were all determined to protect Dogma and see him find his feet again. They were a family and everyone would look out for each other. Even Shaeeah and Jek did what they could for Dogma, coaxing him to join their games and come exploring with them. And at nights, Dogma would curl up in Rex's arms to sleep, his troubled mind calming as soon as he was there.


End file.
